


bro favor

by jeonsputa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Grinding, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, and whipped, baekhyun is horny, idk how to tag sorry, kyungsoo is confused, not daddy kink but the word daddy appears in the fic somehow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonsputa/pseuds/jeonsputa
Summary: baekhyun is horny and kyungsoo is confused.





	bro favor

**Author's Note:**

> there might be lots of typos so sorry for that

"baekhyun i swear if you don't get off me in two seconds i'm gonna rip your eyes off of your fa-".

kyungsoo can't even finish his sentence because the next second baekhyun is straddling his lap tickling him so hard kyungsoo looks like he was gonna die.

"ah, kyungsoo dont bite my arm!."

"then get off me!" kyungsoo says trying to reach for baekhyun's arm again.

"i'm bored, there's nothing to do!."

"and you decide the cure to your boreness was annoying me?."

"duh you're fun to annoy" baekhyun says as he leans closer to kyungsoo, "you get all aggressive and dominant."

kyungsoo doesn't know what to answer the boy so he stays where he is, almost lying down on the sofa with only two pillows holding his head and a whole baekhyun on top of him leaning closer and closer.

"i kinda like that you know" baekhyun says as he gives kyungsoo's cheek a little stroke, "being held down by someone who knows what they're doing. its kinda hot."

they've never been like this before. so intimate and close to each other. except for when they're doing concerts and staff tells them to do a lot of fan service to "make the fans go crazy".

but nothing compared to this. this is a wholw new level of fan service. hell, is this even considered fan service? there's no fans around, so why is baekhyun acting like this.

baekhyun's thumb touches kyungsoo's bottom lip and kyungsoo physically feels his cheeks go pink. did baekhyun even notice? did baekhyun even notice how nervous he is?

did baekhyun even notice how much kyungsoo is enjoying this?

"you have such pretty lips kyungsoo." baekhyun says as his thumb presses harder into kyungsoo's bottom lip.

they stare at each other for god knows how long. kyungsoo lost track of time since baekhyun sat on his lap.

baekhyun's eyes shift down to kyungsoo's lips and he can only remember looking at baekhyun's lips for a millisecond before his lips are on kyungsoo's and his heart feels like it could be bass for an edm festival.

about five seconds after their lips separate and kyungsoo feels kinda cold without baekhyun's lips glued to his.

"god i've been wanting to do that for so long you have no idea soo."

baekhyun's forehead falls on kyungsoo's softly and he wants to tell him he feels the same even though he never thought about it before it happened. but because it happened he feels like he's been wanting this for ages.

"your lips feel as good as they lo-"

kyungsoo grabs baekhyun's face and kisses him like his life depended on it. he doesn't know how or where he got the courage to kiss baekhyun but he did it. and he doesn't regret any of it.

baekhyun puts his hands on kyungsoo's chest and starts grinding on kyungsoo's dick, and if this isn't what heaven looks like then kyungsoo wants to go to hell.

kyungsoo flips them over so now baekhyun is lying on the sofa and kyungsoo is on top of him looking down at the beautiful masterpiece that is byun baekhyun.

baekhyun takes off his shirt and throws it to the ground then starts to take off kyungsoo's shirt.

"woah there not so fast baby boy" kyungsoo says as he puts baekhyun's hands away and takes off his shirt slower.

"damn already calling me baby boy? what happened to all that shyness from 5 minutes ago?."

"guess it went away as fast as you took off your shirt, now shut up, you talk too much."

"well fuck sorry daddy" baekhyun says jokingly and goes back to kissing kyungsoo.

 

 

 

"a-ah fuck kyungsoo faster plea- ah" baekhyun whines.

"as the prince wishes" kyungsoo says and thrusts into baekhyun's hole deeper and faster.

"you sound so good when you're begging for my cock baby boy" kyungsoo's says teasing baekhyun's sensitive nipples.

"ah! kyungsoo im gonna come- i- ah!"

"say my name as you come baby boy, let me hear you scream my name"

"Ah! kyungsoo fuck! im gonna- ah!"

baekhyun came all over his chest, his eyes gloomy looking at kyungsoo like he's the infinite stars in the sky.

"you were so good baby boy, so whiny and pretty, all for me."

"you were so much better than the others god."

kyungsoo comes back to earth at that, the "others"? what others?

"what do you mean "others"?"

"chanyeol and sehun"

"what?! you guys fuck often? how did i not know of that?" kyungsoo feels a little iffy about this, how could they fuck baekhyun and not tell him?

wait, what?

"not "often", like once in a while, you know how horny we all can get when there's no girls around for a long ass time" baekhyun says, "our hands can't solve it all, it's a favor with bros. bro favor."

kyungsoo kinda gets it, i mean its true, they're horny boys. but the fact that kyungsoo didn't know about any of it bothers him.

"so am i just a bro favor or?"

"i don't even know to be honest but you're not just a bro favor for sure."

"lets just go get cleaned up and go to sleep i'm really tired."

 

they fall asleep cuddled up, baekhyun's face on kyungsoo's chest, and kyungsoo's chin laying comfortably on baekhyun's head.

kyungsoo falls asleep on the hope he's not just a bro favor, but at the same time hoping he was so they could end up like this everytime baekhyun straddles kyungsoo's lap because he's bored.


End file.
